To Protect Them This Time
by MEEEAAAAT
Summary: When Luffy got to Raftel he and his crew were ambushed by the marines and the Blackbeard pirates Luffy is the only survivor so he meets gol D. Roger's ghost who trains him for 5 years and sends him back in time. LuNa. OP!LUFFY SMART!LUFFY DIFFRENTDF!LUFFY


On the last island of the "New World ,Raftel , stood a man surrounded by bodies of dead marines and pirates.

The third man who the other two were flanking wore a long sleeved opened red cardigan, a straw hat on his head a yellow sash tied to his waist, blue, turned red because of the blood, cargo shorts with cuffs on the end. His open cardigan exposed a big X shaped scar on his chest, he had a small scar under his left eye. Blood was dripping from his clenched fist and his tears were falling like rain. This man was Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

In front of him were the dead bodies of the fleet admiral Sakazuki "Akainu" and the captain of the Blackbeard Pirates Marshall D. Teach also known as "Blackbeard".

The Straw Hats reached Raftel they were celebrating, but there celebration was cut short when the biggest fleet in marine history ambushed them and the scum that is the fleet admiral Sakazuki he allied with Blackbeard. The Straw Hats quickly called the grand fleet but when they reached it was in the middle of the battle by the end of it the only people alive were Luffy, Akainu, and Blackbeard.

"ZEHAHAHAHA!" laughed Blackbeard," Mugiwara look around all your supposed 'nakama' are dead!"

Luffy looked around and saw all his nakama dead saying he was heartbroken is an understatement he, was absolutely devastated. He was about to collapse when he saw the two in front of him smiling arrogantly those two bastard are the ones who did all this those two took every thing from him. He will end them. With his new found strength he got in a fighting position fury burning in his eyes and began fighting again.

They fought for 9 days straight until Blackbeard said the worst thing he ever could he said that it would've been nice to take Nami prisoner and raping her. And at this moment Blackbeard knew he fucked up.

Luffy started punching and punching putting every ounce of his willpower with every punch he beat them so bad their bodies were unrecognizable. Luffy didn't know what happened but that comment about Nami is what really made him snap.

He went and buried the whole grand fleet and his nakama but while they were paying his respect he heard a voice say "What will you give to get them back?"

"Everything," he replied instantly like he was programed to do so, they didn't know why they replied they felt like the voice was the voice of a friend, they turned around to see a man that looked familiar with his huge grin and curved mustache.

"Who are you, old man," Luffy asked in a cold tone.

"I'm Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King, well his ghost," His eyes widened like dinner plates.

Luffy quickly composed himself and said," so, what do you want."

"What if I told you I can bring them back but, at the cost of five years of your lives in training hell, your title your current life, and your current body"

"Can you really do that old man?!"

"Yes, I can, and stop calling me old man just Roger is fine."

"Alright, but why are you doing this Roger?"

"I left all my treasure so the person who claims it can be happy and well emotionally you're at an all-time low"

"but how did you know some half-hearted bastard would get the One Piece"

"Of course, I put traps that will anything, but they only trigger when the person is heartless"

" I see"

"Well kid just to clarify I'm not bringing them back to life you're going back to the past, but traveling through time is going to destroy you right now so I will train you for five years then I will send you back in time, so Monkey D. Luffy do you accept my offer."

Luffy didn't question anything not how he knew his name, not how he could send him back in time, nothing he just said one thing "let's do this"

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

 _(5 years later)_

Luffy and Roger stood by the shore together, in the 5 years of training Roger never trained Luffy with his devil fruit as Luffy said that 'rubber-man Luffy couldn't protect his friends', other than that Roger taught Luffy everything. He even made him read books. LUFFY READ BOOKS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. He gave him the talk (quite shamelessly must I add) and told him that what he felt for Nami was love which at the beginning Luffy called 'Mystery feeling'.

"Alright, Roger, I'm leaving"

"Don't forget to get in Nami's pants and don't go doing anything stupid"

"Oi, shut up Roger!" shouted Luffy while his face as red as Shanks's hair," And don't tell me about doing stupid things you're telling me to go in a whirlpool!"

"Just go you crybaby," said Roger as he pushed Luffy into a raft they made.

Luffy was sailing closer and closer to the whirlpool where he screamed," Goodbye and thank you Roger I'll never forget you!"


End file.
